FireWorks!
by lovely-omy826
Summary: au what happens when naruto to fids about a myth that can work against him or for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting:**_At the konoha private school, Iruka's class was coming up with an idea for this years festival. The students shouted out ideas as iruka wrote them down on the board._

**Iruka**: Does any one have anymore ideas?  
**Naruto**: (raising his hand) I have one!! How about a haunted house?  
(the entire class except sakura and sasuke groan in dislike of naruto's idea. Naruto sits down pouting)  
**Ino**: Naruto we are all to old for haunted houses.  
**Kiba**: And anyways it will take to long to do and everyone is just going to be interested in the food and game booths.  
**Shikamaru**: (raises his hand) What if we do a haunted ice cream house? We can decorate the classroom and serve weird looking ice cream and we can dress up in costumes.  
**Sakura**: That sounds really good. You used naruto's idea and added your own twist to it.  
**Iruka**: Okay so will do it. Since it was your idea you can be in charge shikamaru. (the entire class shouts in exitement and shikamaru groans about what he's got himself into.)  
**Sakura**: That was really smart shikamaru. It's gonna be fun dressing up as monster in a haunted house. (Shikamaru blushes at sakura's compliment)  
**Shikamaru**: Th…Thanks sakura.  
(Sasuke sitting on the left side of sakura scoffs at shikamaru's idea.)  
**Iruka**: While I have your attention I am going to pass out the ballots for the annual mister and Miss Konoha. On the slip I just passed out chose a girl and boy that you think most intelligent, most beautiful or most excellent. The two people that win first place get a trophy and a coupon for free cafeteria food for half the year.  
**Chouji**: **FREE CAFETERIA FOOD?! **  
(Shikamaru and ino tell him he won't win)  
**Ino**: Hey sakura (sakura turns around to face ino) "that thing" happens right after (naruto sitting next to ino looks at her with a puzzled look on his face)  
**Naruto**: What thing?  
**Sakura**: Naruto, you've never heard of the legend of the fireworks? (Naruto shakes his head no)  
**Ino**: Well, legend has it that if you kiss someone when the first fireworks light then you and that person's lives will be tied together forever.  
**Sakura**: But it's only a legend  
**Ino**: Yeah but last year's mister and miss konoha kissed when it happened the crowd was going crazy. (As sakura and ino keep on talking naruto thinks about what ino says. He looks at sakura and starts to blush) (The class starts to work on the decorations for the Haunted ice cream house. Naruto, Chouji, shikamaru, and kiba work together.)   
**Shikamaru**: So sasuke is probably gonna be this year's mister konoha.  
**Naruto**: Hey i'm ten times cooler and better looking then sasuke.  
**Kiba**: (chuckling) Shh not so loud naruto.

(Sasuke, who is working on a poster with sakura and ino, turns around and glares at naruto who returns it back to him. Sasuke turns back around and continues to ignore ino's annoying compliments as sakura just keeps on working on the poster)

**Shikamaru**: The real question is who is gonna be this year's miss konoha? I think it'll be sakura but most likely every single girl will vote for themselves except sakura she'd probably vote for ino cuz she is like her best friend.  
**Kiba**: Well that's sakura for you she doesn't think of herself as pretty when she is obviously the hottest girl ever.  
(Looks at sakura while she works on the poster and blushes a little)  
**Kiba**: Anyways can you believe what ino was talking about. Some stupid legend about kissing she must really like to gossip.  
(Naruto looks at sakura and starts to blush again)  
**Shikamaru**: Huh? Naruto are you okay?  
**Naruto**: Huh? Oh sorry i spaced out.  
**Kiba**: (smirking) what? Are you thinking about kissing someone?  
**Naruto**: (waving his hands frantically and blushing even more) N-No i wasn't!! (Kiba puts naruto to in a headlock)  
**Kiba**: Come on tell me who you like naruto.  
**Naruto**: Stop kiba that hurts.  
**Shikamaru**: (sighs) He is really easy to figure out.  
(Sakura walks over to shikamaru)  
**Sakura**: Hey shikamaru can i-  
**Shikamaru**: (Jumps up in shock) Huh? Oh sakura it's just you.  
**Sakura**: are you okay i didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to borrow some of your paint because ino kinda wasted ours.  
**Shikamaru**: Oh okay.  
(Hands over the paint to sakura)  
**Sakura**: Thanks shikamaru (smiles at him)  
**Shikamaru**: (blushing) Uhh...your welcome.  
(Sakura walks back to her poster)(Kiba still having naruto in a headlock looks at shikamaru)  
**Kiba**: Don't tell me you have a crush on sakura shikamaru?  
**Shikamaru**: Uh...what do you mean?! I don't have crush on her!! She just asked for some paint! That doesn't mean anything!! (Kiba lets go of naruto and approaches shikamaru)  
**Kiba**: so explain why your face is as red as a tomato.  
**Shikamaru**: Well what do expect she's really cute.  
**Kiba**: I can't blame you there.  
**Naruto**: So you won't make fun of shikamaru for liking someone but you'll do it to me how unfair is that?!  
(Sakura gets up again but this time to hang the poster she finished. While she climbs on the ladder ino leans against it and makes sakura fall off it)(sasuke catches sakura before she falls to the floor as the entire class looks at ino for making sakura fall because she was too busy gazing at sasuke)  
**Sasuke**: are you okay, sakura? (As he puts her down)  
**Sakura**: Yeah thank you for catching me sasuke  
**Sasuke**: It was nothing just make sure that next time you have someone hold the ladder for you.  
**Sakura**: okay i will (smiling at sasuke)  
(as sakura picks up the poster sasuke helps her put it back up)  
**Naruto**: Look at him acting so cool anyone could have caught sakura.  
**Kiba**: so why didn't you?  
**Naruto**: (hesitating) well...because..i was too busy and i'm too far away from her.  
Kiba: Hmmm? it sounds to me like your jealous of sasuke.  
**Naruto**: Me? jealous of a guy like that why should i be?  
**Kiba**: because i get the feeling that you also like sakura and your scared that sasuke might steal her from you.


	2. Chapter 2

** Setting:**Two days before the school has field trip for the freshman class. The field trip is to an amusement park. Ino and sakura end up hanging out with shikamaru, kiba, and naruto. The group goes on a couple of the rides and plays some of the games. Ino then suggest that they should go on the giant ferris wheel.

**Ino:** (pointing to ferris wheel) Come on lets go on the ferris wheel.  
**Shikamaru&kiba:** Alright lets go.  
**Sakura:** (_nervously_) Umm...how about we go on another ride. (starts to walk away)  
**Ino:** grab her kiba  
(_kiba grabs sakura, who struggles to get away_)  
**Sakura:** Let me go kiba!  
**Naruto:** Let her go kiba she obviously has a reason why she doesn't want to go. (faces sakura) So tell me sakura why don't you want to go on the ferris wheel? it'll be fun we can see the entire amusement park when we get to the top.  
**Sakura:** Well, it all started when i was little it was the day my parents said i could on the ferris wheel all by myself. At first i was so excited because it meant i would be able to do other things with out someone's help. As i got on the feris wheel everything as perfectly fine. Until i got to the top of the ferris wheel. My seat started to jerk and i thought it was all part of the ride so i didn't freak out or anything but then my seat broke and i was hanging on by the edge. I was so scared but for some reason i couldn't yell out for help but someone eventually realized something was wrong and they saved me before i fell to the ground. After that incident i could never go on a ferris wheel. it just scares me too much but you guys can go with out me. I'll be fine by myself.  
**Naruto:** Okay well how about you get on the ferris wheel and if you get scared or something you can just hold on to me. (_whispers in her ear_) I won't let anything happen to you i promise.  
**Sakura:** Well okay i'll go.  
**Ino:** Okay then come on the ride is about to start.  
(_They all get on the ferris wheel_.)(_naruto and sakura sit next to each other_)

**Ino:** (_sitting across from her_) See sakura this isn't so bad.  
**Sakura:** (_holding on to naruto and keeping her eyes closed_) Yep i guess it is nice as long as i don't open my eyes.  
**Kiba:** hey look we're at the top. (_the ride stops and everyone but naruto and sakura turn around to look at the entire park_)  
**Naruto:** sakura you can open your eyes now.  
(_sakura opens her eyes_)

**Naruto:** good now do you want to turn around so you can see the park.  
**Sakura:** no i think i'm fine like this.  
**Naruto:** come on you can do it and i'll hold on to you so you don't get scared.  
**Sakura:** well okay.  
(_naruto and sakura turn around_)  
**Sakura:** (_amazed_) Wow the park looks so beautiful.  
**Naruto:** (_whispers in her ear_) so do you  
(_Sakura turns around to face naruto and kisses him gently on the lips but then turns around blushing. Naruto is shocked at what just happened and just starts to blush_)(_Everyone gets on the bus for home_)  
**Ino:** i want a window seat this time sakura.  
**Sakura:** okay but i want one too so i'll just in the seat behind you okay?  
**Ino:** that'll work.  
(_kiba sits next to ino and they both fall asleep_)(_naruto looks for a place to sit and sees that there is an empty seat next to sakura)(he quickly sits down next to her_)  
**Naruto:** you don't mind if i sit next to you do you sakura?  
**Sakura:** no i don't mind.  
(_during the bus ride home naruto and sakura talk and joke around until they fall alseep_)(_naruto wakes up and sees that sakura has rested her head on his shoulder and goes back to sleep with a smile on his face_)


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Setting**: It is the day after the field trip. Sakura is just walking into class when ino approaches her.

**Ino: **(_smirking_) Good morning sakura.  
**Sakura: **Good morning ino. Why are you so happy this morning?  
**Ino: **Well actually i shouldn't be the one that's so happy you should.  
**Sakura**: (_confused_) wait, why? i don't understand.  
(_sakura walks towards her desk and realizes what she was talking about_.)  
**Sakura: **Are those flowers for me?  
**Ino: **Well i don't see them on anyone else's desk.  
**Sakura: **Wow they're so beautiful and they're panda lilies. I just absolutely love panda lilies but i wonder who got them for me?  
**Ino: **well maybe they put their name in the card. (_sakura picks up the card_)  
**Sakura: **(_muttering_) "something beautiful for someone beautiful." Hmm? theres no name on it but the message itself is just sweet.  
(_Later on the class starts to put the final touches on the decorations)(naruto and sakura begin to talk_)  
**Naruto: **hi sakura  
**Sakura:** oh, hello naruto.  
**Naruto: **so i saw the flowers that someone left on your desk. They're really nice.  
**Sakura: **I know i still can't believe that someone would do something like that for me. Oh and naruto?  
**Naruto: **Yes sakura  
**Sakura: **I want to thank you.  
**Naruto: **for what?  
**Sakura: **for helping me when i got scared no one has ever done something so sweet.  
**Naruto: **(_blushing_) Oh well it was nothing there's no need to thank me.  
**Sakura: **No you are to thank without you i would have never been able to get on that ride let alone conquer my fear. So again i thank you.  
**Naruto: **Well your welcome sakura. oh and i also wanted to tell you something  
**Sakura: **what is naruto?  
**Naruto: **Well i wanted to tell you tha-  
**Ino: **(_yelling_) Sakura!!  
**Sakura: **Wait ino i'll be there in a second.  
**Naruto: **What i was trying to say was tha-  
**Ino: **sakura this can't wait you have to come here now!  
**Sakura: **(_sighs_) I'm sorry naruto you can tell me later okay? (_starts to walk away_)  
**Naruto: **Umm...okay.  
**Sakura: **What is it ino?  
**Ino: **I know who got you those flowers.  
**Sakura: **(_doubtful_) Really? who got them for me?  
**Ino: **It was sasuke.  
**Sakura: **(_surprised_) Sasuke? He got flowers for me? How do you know?  
**Ino: **Because he told me personally that he got them for you.  
**Sakura: **well i want to hear him say so lets go ask him.  
(_ino and sakura walk towards sasuke who is busy putting up another poster_)  
**Ino: **hey sasuke didn't you get those flowers for sakura?  
**Sasuke: **(_annoyed_) I already told you i got them for her so will you leave me alone now can't you see i'm busy.  
**Sakura**: Oh well then thank you for the flowers sasuke they're really nice.  
(_sasuke turns around to see that sakura heard what he said_)  
**Sasuke: **(_stuttering_) Well...it was...nothing. i'm gonna go back to work on this poster.  
(_it is the end of the school day and naruto sees sakura getting ready to walk home_.)  
**Naruto: **Hey sakura, can i walk home with you?  
**Sakura:** okay. it'll be nice to have someone to talk to while i walk.  
(_naruto and sakura begin to walk home_)  
**Sakura: **so naruto guess what i found out today.  
**Naruto: **what?  
**Sakura: **i found out that sasuke got me these beautiful flowers.  
**Naruto: **(gritting his teeth) oh really? that's nice so what exactly did he say?  
**Sakura: **he just told me that he got me these flowers and that was it. It was really nice of him to do that.  
**Naruto: **(_angry_) yep that was really nice of him. '_oh so sasuke is gonna take credit for my doing. well i can't tell her that i was the one who really got them for her now she's probably not gonna believe me.'  
_(_sakura says goodbye to naruto as she enters her house_)


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Setting: **It's the next day and everyone is in their costumes. Students are coming in and out to eat ice cream and enjoy the horrors of the costumes. Through out the day naruto keeps angrily staring at sasuke. As the day comes to an end the booths start to close and everyone gathers to the front of the school and waits anxiously to see who will win the title of miss and mister konoha.

**Announcer: **Well i want to thank everyone for all the hard work they put into their booths and now i will reveal the winners, who will win this wonderful trophy and a coupon for free cafeteria food for half a year. (_the crowd begins to cheer loudly except for sasuke and naruto_)  
**Announcer: **Whoa looks like everyone's exited. Well this years mister konoha is...  
**Ino: **Come on! Who's the winner already?!  
**Announcer: **And the winner is **SASUKE UCHIHA!!! **  
**Shikamaru: **I told you he would win.  
**Naruto: **'_I still don't understand what she sees in him. Hmm? I wonder where sakura is I thought she would want to see this?'  
_(_Naruto to goes to look for sakura and finds her on the roof of the school looking out at the moon_)  
**Sakura: **_**'**__What am I supposed to do? I'm so confused. My life was a lot easier before all this started.'_  
**Naruto: **(_sitting down_) So this is where you went to. I have to admit it's nice up here under the stars.  
**Sakura: **(_startled_) Oh naruto i didn't realize you were there. Naruto there's something i wanted to do ever since that day on the ferris wheel.  
**Naruto: **What is it?  
(_sakura faces naruto and stares into his eyes and then naruto finally understands_)  
**Naruto: **well i wanted to tell you that i feel the same way and...  
(_sakura kisses naruto. In the backround the announcer is about to say the other winners name_)  
**Announcer: **The winner of this years miss konoha is **SAKURA HARUNO!! **I said **SAKURA HARUNO!! **Where is sakura haruno? Has anyone seen her?  
(_meanwhile_)  
**Naruto: **Hey you won the competition. Don't you want to go and claim your prize.  
**Sakura: **No, i already have my prize right here. Oh and i never really got to thank you for the flowers naruto.  
**Naruto: **(_surprised_) How did you know i got them for you?  
**Sakura: **Well the message you put on the card helped me out. After i thought about it i realized you wrote.  
**Naruto: **But why did you tell me that sasuke told you he got them for you?  
**Sakura: **Because that's what he said but when i found out it was you who really gave me the flowers i couldn't tell you because then i would seem like an idiot for believing him.  
**Naruto: **That's exactly why i didn't want to tell you the truth. I was too scared that you wouldn't believe me.  
**Sakura**: It looks like we're both idiots.  
(_naruto and sakura start laughing when the announcer says that the winner will have to be the runner up which is Ino Yamanaka_)  
**Ino**: Yeah i finally get sasuke all to myself. (_starts hugging sasuke_)  
**Sasuke: **(_annoyed_) Would you get off me.  
**Sakura: **Well it looks like ino and i both got what we wanted.  
(_naruto and sakura kiss again as fireworks go off in the backround_)


End file.
